


7:24 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's not safe for you to battle creatures on your own,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	7:24 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's not safe for you to battle creatures on your own,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before he winced from his recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
